This invention relates to spray drawbars and more particularly to an extendible, collapsible spray drawbar that provides great spray bar reach to cover many rows and easily collapses to a narrow width transporting configuration.
Prior spray drawbars did not provide the extensive spray bar outreach necessary to cover many rows and did not easily collapse into a convenient transporting configuration.